


Our Boyfriends Are The Best They're Absolutely Perfect

by Ambibambi



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, Monsta X (Band), VIXX, f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambibambi/pseuds/Ambibambi
Summary: Two girls, two boys, one dorm, a whole lot of awkward.I'm bad at summaries oh well hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is our first attempt at a fanfiction so please be nice when giving critique haha but other than that I hope you all enjoy!

"Are you sure this is his address?" Gabby looks at Amber with her eyebrow raised her face the image of judgment. "For the hundredth time, Gabby, yes I'm sure. I used GPS and everything!" Amber shakes her head as Gabby knocks on the door. As they wait Gabby turns to Amber and asks "How did you even meet Youngjae?" Amber giggles out "Doongle." Suddenly the door opens and a boy with brown hair and tan skin stands in the entryway. "Amber!" Youngjae screams as he rushes to hug her tightly. Gabby stands to the side awkwardly as she watches her friend interact with the cute Korean boy. "Youngjae this is my best friend Gabby she's staying with me in my dorm!" Youngjae smiles and hugs Gabby too. He beckons the girls inside as he loudly replies with "It's nice to meet you! Amber's told me a lot about you." Gabby smiles shyly before softly saying "It's nice to meet you too." Youngjae gets them both water and shows them to the living room. He stretches and gets comfortable on his couch before speaking excitedly "It's cool that you guys get to go to school in Korea. Was your flight OK?" Gabby shrugs as she says "Yeah I slept the whole time. It's good Amber and I speak Korean or we definitely would have had a harder time." Amber nods and takes a sip of water as Youngjae laughs "Very true!" He nods to himself before yelling and jumping up, startling Amber out of her seat. "Oh by the way you need to meet my friends Junhongie and Yongguk hyung! You'll love them they're going to the same school as us so I'm sure it'll be easy to meet up with them!" Amber and Gabby smile as Youngjae jumps up again yelling "Oh no! I'm sure you two are exhausted from all the traveling. I won't keep you up anymore, I'll show you to your room." The girls get up and follow him upstairs to the spare bedroom and tell him good night. As soon as their heads hit the pillows they're out.

~~~~~

"Amber hurry up! We said we wanted to get to the dorms early right?" Gabby walks up the stairs and watches Amber do her make up. Amber sighs as she puts on the finishing touches and smiles before saying "I'm done! I'm done! Don't worry if we leave now we'll still get there early." Gabby shakes her head but follows Amber down the stairs anyway. "How come you two were taking so long?" The girls jump at the voice that comes from behind them. "Youngjae did you have to yell in my ear? Also, I wasn't the one taking forever that was all Amber and her make up." Amber gasps and pouts as Youngjae cackles out "Wow I guess you really want to make a good first impression on Junhongie and Yongguk hyung huh?" Gabby chuckles and nods while Amber blushes and blurts out "So what? Come on Gabby let's go we need to get a headstart on unpacking!" Youngjae smiles and waves as the two girls walk out the door.

~~~~~

"Here you are girls, I hope you enjoy your time here. If you ever need help my name is Park Jinyoung, but, most people call me JYP." The older man smiles as Amber takes the rooming sheet from his hands. Gabby and Amber wave at JYP before turning around and leaving the student services building. The girls sit down on a nearby bench to look over the rooming sheet. "So who all are we rooming with?" Amber smiles at the question and looks down at the sheet in her hands before speaking "Well let's see...It's by last name so it goes me, you, Choi, and Bang. Hm, those are cool last names huh?" Gabby laughs and replies "Yeah they're cool names I guess. I just hope they're nice, it would suck to room with jerks." Amber chuckles and shakes her head "That's true. Well, we might as well go check into our room and meet our new roommates!" Gabby nods as they both get up and start walking towards the dorms. 

~~~~~

"Seems like we're not lucky enough to be on the first floor huh?" Gabby frowns a bit as she pushes the elevator button. Amber shrugs and replies "I don't think it's such a bad thing if we get a good view right?" The girls startle as the elevator doors ding open suddenly. Gabby pushes the floor button and they wait as the doors slowly start to close. "Wait hold the door!" A girl with short black hair and a tattoo sleeve comes running down the hallway and into the elevator just as the doors close. "Wow, nice! I guess we didn't have to hold the door open at all." Amber smiles at the stranger as Gabby shyly waves. "Yo are you guys the foreign first-year students I've been hearing about?" Amber and Gabby look at each other in confusion for a moment. Amber raises an eyebrow before responding " Yeah I suppose we are? I'm Amber and this is my best friend Gabby. What's your name?" The tattooed girl laughs heartily and replies " Hey that's cool! My name's Amber too! But most people call llama and since we share a name it'll probably be easier to call me that." The girls laugh together for a moment before Gabby asks "Hey...you wouldn't happen to know where room B-301 is would you?" Llama smiles and nods before replying "Oh yeah, of course, that's the room right across from mine I'll take you there!" Amber and Gabby yell out a unison "Yes!" that mildly startles their new friend just as the elevator doors open to the third floor. The girls make their way to the end of the hall all the while talking about dorm life. Before long they're standing in front of room B-301 "Well, here we are! I hope you like your roommates, when you're done visiting them maybe we can all hang out and grab some tea!" Llama waves goodbye and walks into her own room across the hall. Gabby looks at the wooden door nervously and clears her throat to speak "This is our room...I wonder if our roommates are already in there? Hopefully they're nice girls." Amber nods and unlocks the door. The girls push open the door and walk inside only to see a tall blonde man clothed in only a towel. They stare at each other in awkward silence as another man walks in from the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. Amber is the first to break the silence by making a strangled screech and pointing first at the half naked man then at the man brushing his teeth and back again. The blonde man blushes and walks calmly to his bed before pulling the covers over his body while Gabby shuffles to hide behind her friend. The other man had since washed his mouth out and walked back into the room. He sighs as he asks "Who the hell are you guys?"


End file.
